Toshiro: The Winter Lion
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: When Toshiro sacrifices himself to defeat Aizen he never expects to wake up nearly ten, almost eleven, years later in a different but similar body. Then again considering odd things have always happened around him it might be normal for him. He is a shinigami who protects all. Thanks to a Critic this has been edited somewhat, but barely, just the part about overhearing something.
1. Remembering before Schooling

_**Toshiro: The Winter Lion**_

 _ **Summary:** When Toshiro sacrifices himself to defeat Aizen he never expects to wake up nearly ten, almost eleven, years later in a different but similar body. Then again considering odd things have always happened around him it might be normal for him. In this new journey called 'Life' he strives to be responsible and to help others to his best ability... he is a shinigami who protects all._

 _ **Warning:** There will be some cussing every now and then. _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Bleach, it belongs, I think, to Tite Kubo. I do not own Harry Potter or related Franchises, they belong it J. K. Rowling._

 _ **Chapter One: Remembering before Schooling.**_

Toshiro rushes into the room where he senses Momo only to freeze at the sight of a mocking Aizen. Pulling his Zanpakuto on he gets into a defensive style and asks, "Where is Momo?!"

Aizen simply smirks at him as he leans casually against the wall. "Oh come now, that is not your worst problem. By now she should be dying from the wound I gave her." Toshiro scowls heavily as Captain Unohana comes up from behind him.

"Aizen? What are you doing here?" She asks sweetly enough that they know that he is in for a world of pain.

"Heal Momo, I'll take care of this bastard if it is the last thing I do." He says with an icy temper. Unohana nods and rushes past Aizen into the next room. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yells before charging after the man. They clash a few times before-THUNK!

Aizen's zanpakuto is lodged deep into Toshiro and coming out the other side of his chest. "Now what do you plan on doing? There is barely any chance you will suvive the poison on my blade. Momo won't either." Toshiro's turquoise eyes darken with rage. Grabbing Aizen's sword he chants six words.

"Sacrificial Kido Number 15: Frozen Statues!" To Toshiro's surprise Aizen is engulfed in seconds before he hears a cry of distress and barely looks outside the ice to find Momo reaching for him. _She lived! She lived and I can't be there for her! Damn it!_

Ice crawls up his body and slowly becomes thicker and thicker. Soon he will be dead in the ice and Momo will be crying over him and his final act. Maybe he should have tried a different tactic but at least he got Aizen and killed him completely.

Finally after several long moments of being unable to breath in the ice with ice going down his throat Toshiro mentally wishes that Momo will stop crying. Then his eyes suddenly become dull and lifeless in the ice. "TOSHIRO!" Momo screams.

/.-.-.-.\

Toshiro feels himself groggily awakening. Something is howling around him in his winter mindscape. **"Toshiro, I sense that you are finally awakening..."** Hyorinmaru says from above him. Leaping up he goes into a battle position thinking he might be in danger. Looking around he sees his mindscape. Huffing from annoyance he turns toward Hyorinmaru and blinks at him. His eyes are still the normal red but now his ice is an icy blue in contrast with the landscape.

"Hyorinmaru?" The dragon nods. The color seems to be the only thing that has changed about him. "Give me a video update on what has been going on in the outside world. Make sure the time is one hour inside to one second outside." The dragon nods to him and a video of the life of Harry James Potter rolls across the ice television to remind him of his current life. Thankfully Hyorinmaru made a second on the outside to a year on the inside instead of what Toshiro proposed.

" **I have been waiting for you to awaken. Ever since you took that pastry from Miss Figgs you have been acting more meek and brash. The reawakening of your soul might balance it back out but until then only eat things that you cook yourself. Understand?"** Toshiro nods before he feels his inner world letting him know someone is screaming at him.

/.-.-.-.\

Cracking his eyes open he glares hatefully at the horse like woman in front of him. "Wake up, Freak! It is time to cook breakfast." Toshiro slowly got up and looked her in the eye before walking past her towards the front door. "Where do you think you are going?!"

"I'm running away, isn't it obvious or are you too dumb to see straight?" Petunia quiets before sighing.

"If you're going away take the freakish stuff sent by others." She stomps up the stairs and Toshiro waits quietly before she returns with five different trunks. Toshiro opens the one with his mother's name on it briefly recalling that the magicals often used trunks.

He glances inside and finds a few magical books and knows that he has been reborn as one of them. Tapping each of the four other trunks he shrinks them down to the size of a matchbox before placing them inside the first trunk and repeating the process with it. Striding out the front door he pauses as he sees a group of owls waiting outside of a barrier. Striding over to them he carefully takes the mail from each of them before offering them a piece of his apple he stole last night and never got to eat. They hoot happy with the fruit before they fly off one at a time. Looking around he briefly wonders if he can get to Charring Cross Road by himself.

He takes a step automatically using Shunpo like he normally does and flies by the humans, most of which cannot see him unless he stops for a second. Soon enough he is in London looking at the map given to him by a tourist lady. Thankfully he is able to pretend that he is an American tourist lost from his parents seeking a map to meet up at the group point. They believe him for some reason. After traveling down a few roads, and grateful he has the native's language in his head, he finally reaches Charing Cross Road in London.

Looking around he doesn't see the Leaky Cauldron at first. Then he closes his eyes and lets his senses out to find it. Opening his eyes he looks at the building that looks to be a shop in disrepair and waits. Focusing on the building he slowly sees it morph into the place he is looking for. Stepping inside he is glad he paused to get his child's cloak out of the trunk that was sent to him. He shuffles through the door to find a happy place and people look at the door in confusion and Toshiro smirks, invisibility cloaks are amazing.

Hurrying after the red haired family he hears his name being said, "And you are so lucky to have been the one to be offered the Betrothal Contract with harry Potter, Ginny! Mummy loves you and dearly wishes to meet her son in law sooner than latter. Hopefully he will take you out for icecream every now and then." Toshiro ignores the before glancing at the red haired youth only to find that Ginny is rather bored with the prospect.

"I don't want Harry, I want Dean!" She pouts again and Toshiro grins now knowing he can safely void the contract. Looking around the alley for a brief moment he sees an official looking place and walks over to it to stop on the steps. The four creatures outside are standing with a false laziness with underlying readiness for battle. They also have a bored aura and are watching him closely. They probably sense the same thing about him.

 _'Wait… they can see me? I might as well take off this cloak then.'_ Slipping the cloak off his shoulders he nods respectfully at the pairs to either side of the door before marching inside. He notices that they blink as if in a stupor at being shown such respect.

Going inside he sees that there are no free tellers and gets in line. Slowly the line moves up and after a few moments he is third in line. "Look Sir, until we have Potter's Authentication we cannot let you into his family vault prior to his thirteenth birthday. II know what you are asking is reasonable but swhy don't you bring Potter with you for the transaction. Knowing what it is for will help him to aree as well.]." The goblins mutters to the and elderly looking man.

"Sheesh, lazy old man, you are wasting their time. They have lots of people to meet with today so don't be greedy and steal their time. They also have paperwork and other headaches to deal with. If you can't follow simple advice I'm sure the guards will put you in time out." Toshiro calls to him. The goblins blink at him again as they watch the old man glares at him. The man sighs before off and almost trips over Toshiro only for him to sidestep only for Toshiro to catch him. "Sheesh, accident prone too? Man you need a workout routine." Toshiro says as he straightens him off and pats him clean only to steal the key he had shown the goblins moments before. The man pulls out of his hold and nods with grudging respect for some reason before he strides away.

The goblins are grinning at him amused and after a second or two the goblin motions for him to come over to him. "I'd like an inheritance test please. I believe an old fool has been stealing from my vaults, or so he just said." The goblin's eyes widen at the news as a sudden frown spreads across his face.

"It is my duty to help one so considerate of our tasks and time. Please follow Griphook." He turns and whistles loudly before yelling the name and speaking in a strange language. The goblin nods to him with amusement and gets a formal half bow in response. Toshiro quickly follows after Griphook down the many halls and into a conference room.

"If you are not Heir Potter than we will have to take the key from you." Toshiro nods to him as the goblin goes over to an alcove and pulls out a thick book and brings it to him with a dagger. Toshiro deftly slices his hand and smears the blood onto every reachable part of the thick tome and after a few seconds he thinks, _'I am Harry James Potter or Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am both from two different times.'_ Waiting for the book to stop he feels it siphon a little of his reiatsu, or magic, off to scan it. Suddenly the book clicks open and the clasp keeping it shut is gone.

Toshiro flips the book open and winces, _That is just way too much money… Aw well._ Handing the tome to Griphook he waits for him to flip through it and he nods as if satisfied. "If you will follow me, theft is a very serious thing and only the Director deals with cases we believe very dire in nature." Toshiro nods as he follows the goblin out of the room before he pauses. Griphook sees him pause and turns toward him and raises an eyebrow.

"I would like to formally request for an Abilities test and whatever else you believe is needed. Among those things I am hoping for an emancipation test of some sort." Toshiro says calmly. Griphook pauses to think about it before grabbing the blade again and handing it to him. He shuffles back over to the alcove and pulls out four tests. They are an Abilities Test, a Life Debt Test, a Merlin Scale Test, and an Owned Places test. Two of them are sheets of paper while the life debt and the owned places test are thinner books.

Slicing his palm again he smears blood onto them thickly while channeling his Reiatsu into his hand to seep it into the test. After several seconds tic by the four tests finish and the Goblin picks them up and stamps each of the five tests with a stamp of authentication. He gathers them into his arms and motions for Toshiro to follow after him.

After trailing through the halls they arrive outside of a rather large foyer room and wait their turn to meet with the Director. Once he is next he ponders what he can offer the goblin nation before remembering something from his past life. _Goblins are not allowed to have wands of wood but there is nothing that can be done if they are made of magical bones and stones._ Hearing his name being called he steps up to the guard and offers his trunk. "As a sign I mean no harm please carry this. If you wish to search through it you may but I've just received the trunk today and I have no idea what may lay in wait within." The goblin takes the tiny trunk and nods to him before guiding him into the throne-room-like-office.

After being guided over to the chair allocated to him he nods to the guard with understanding as he continues to stand. The goblin director looks up from his paperwork to inspect him. "May I sit down? I didn't want to presume that I could when it would be disrespectful to do so. Plus I have an offering that I am willing to bargain for help with."

The goblin director looks around the room before nodding. "I see that you tell the truth. Please sit and we can get started. Your guide for this trip informed me that you believe you have been stolen from. Is there a reason you think this?" Director Ragnok asks as he motions for the tests he used minutes ago.

Toshiro hands the goblins the five tests for him to review. "Yes, Honorable Goblin Director, there is a reason. Today I once again became aware that I have magic. Plus I knew nothing of any vaults and have not been receiving bank statements like I believe I should." Toshiro says as the Director looks of the first test, the Inheritance Test to be exact. After several moments of shuffling through it he sighs as if tired.

Looking up at Toshiro the goblin clasps his hands together and frowns heavily. "I believe that qualifies as a sincere worry. Now if you excuse me for my rudeness I would like to use veritaserum to figure out what you did receive during the past ten or so years. Also, should you wish, we can cancel any contracts made during that time." Toshiro nods as a goblin brings a few files and a potion over to the two of the before he takes three drops of the potion and begins answering the goblin's questions.

/.-.-.-.\

Toshiro stares at the goblin wondering if he should have told him of his past life becoming awakened in him. With as much spiritual energy he has he could have forced himself to be mute or to give slight clues without outright telling the director. "I appreciate that you believed it smart to tell me the whole truth. If you wanted to you could have simply told me it was classified and it would have been left as it was. However, this brings us into a brand new game to fight in." Director Ragnok Royden says as he files some more papers. Toshiro nods to him with agreement. Dumbledore seemed to be taking just enough for the upkeep of a child from his trust vault bringing the question of payment to the Dursley Family back into the ring.

"I figured that it would be wise to have someone to trust in the world who knows my secrets well enough. Because of this I have someone that I can rely on and considering that your people have been known to be far more honorable than the humans I am happy I told you instead." Toshiro responds honestly. The goblin smirks at him for some reason before frowning as he goes back to his paperwork. Flipping through a few pages he pulls out a document and offers it to him.

"That will remove all but yourself from your accounts. Plus I need you to refuse this betrothal contract here." After signing the first Toshiro takes the second and crosses the whole page out. It bursts into flame and Toshiro turns toward the sound of footsteps clattering into the room. The goblin in question is wearing something similar to a muggle mail man and delivers an assortment of envelops to the man.

The mail goblin is next to him in a heartbeat. "I'm Lurnott. You appear to have a few blocks on your person. Right now I can push for you to have the purifying ritual today if I have a few days to prepare for the job change. I'll just need a moment to give this to the director." Toshiro nods with understanding. And the goblin looks at Director Ragnok almost questioningly as he hands him the files.

"Very well, inform the ritual director that Heir Potter-Hitsugaya is requested by the Goblin Director to have a ritual completed today. If need be we can also see about other things while he is in the ritual room. I'll assign a goblin or two to organize his office in the building to ensure that everything is going as it should be. Before we continue I am going to tell you what Dumbledore was trying to do today. He was withdrawing payment for the magical school and asking for photos of your parent to ive them to you. Think about that while you reside here until the next meeting." Then the director says a few words in his own tongue like he is giving an order to Lurnott. Lurnott salutes him before carefully guiding Harry through the halls and toward the unknown. While walking through one of the halls Toshiro decides to speak.

"If it is not a secret I would like to know what Director Ragnok Said, Mister Lurnott. If it is none of my business I understand but something tells me he spoke about me. If it is something kind he said I would like to repay him for it." Toshiro says honestly. He did bargain with him mostly peacefully and even told him stories about the Hitsugaya's Magical Linage and about both Lily and James Potter. He never has had stories about his parents that have been in a good light.

Lurnott sighs almost tiredly. He lifts his eyes up as if mentally talking to a deity of some sort. "Seeing as he did not inform me to withhold it I will tell you. He instructed me to ensure that you are block and compulsion free by the end of the day. He also suggested taking you to visit the Mediwitch in the deeper tunnels to ensure your health. He seems to care about you far more than any other human that any goblin has liked a human. From what I have seen of you this might be the result of your respect and kindness. Most humans only scorn or are frightened of us and make no move to be even cordial with us. You have been something akin to friendly and very honest even to the point of allowing the use of veritaserum on yourself. No other human is like that here in Europe." Lurnott says earning a confused face. Toshiro simply doesn't understand why he is any better than anyone else.

Toshiro ponders about why he is cordial with them _Well… I just don't see them as any different than anyone else. They have families, love, hate, and everything else humans have. And sure they might be more aggressive or something but they are helpful. Not only that but they seem to be genuinely kind to those who they respect even divulging information to those they respect._ Lost deep in thought he barely stopped before he could plow into Lurnott and flushes with embarrassment from the amusement on the goblin's face.

"This is the room where we will be doing the ritual. Take off your clothes to at least the undergarments and place them over there behind that barrier. After that lie in the middle over there where there is an empty inner circle." Toshiro nods as he slips the baggy pants off and the goblin closes the door After slipping out of his old garments he places them behind the barrier that is slightly visible and goes back around to lie in the middle just as the door reopens and five goblins enter the room in ritual garb. They wear white cloth tunics reaching past their knees with embroidery in the form of a few runes to make their magic more potent when the use it.

"Are you ready?" the stern voice of one asks.

"Yes sir." Toshiro answers back to him and the goblin nods as if satisfied before a world of pain engulfs Toshiro harshly and a voice screeches inside his head echoed by a roar of righteous anger.

/.-.-.-.\

Toshiro wakes suddenly to the smell of food. Sitting up he sees a tiny elf next to the bed with prepared food and she smiles eagerly at him. "Minky be told explicitly to ensure that no potions get into Mister's meals and thus has cooked for Mister. Mister has an English breakfast meal ready and some traditional Japanese brew tea. Minky also made a few dozen Sushi rolls and put them into a box in stasis for Mister to eat when he sees fit. Minky has been told to help Mister with whatever research goals he has. Minky recently unpacked Mister's trunks into the large suite he is in to ensure it is homey and that he has his books to read." Toshiro nods to her and takes the breakfast and sniffs it carefully. It smells delicious and despite him probably needing a lighter breakfast he can't help but feel his mouth moisten at the thought of eating.

"Thank you very much Minky. I have a request Minky. Is there any way that you could deliver a small letter to Director Ragnok to Read when he gets a chance." Minky nods eagerly before striding over to the desk where she placed the food and bringing back a clipboard with a parchment sheet and a floating quill.

"Speak to the quill and it will write what Mister needs written easily and quickly in any language chosen." Minky nods her head eagerly and places the clipboard onto the bed next to him for him to watch.

"To Director Ragnok." The letter writes it in a flowing script with neat curves and a little intricacy involved. "I, when I woke, thought about things rather quickly and realize that there ares some things I need done or help with. I would appreciate it if you could take the payment from one of my vaults to pay for cultural books on wizarding England and a few on the other major countries of Europe or even all of them. Besides that, to make sure that I do not accidentally offend anyone I would like a few books of customs of the goblins, centaur and the werewolves to get me started. If you include more books that will be fine."  
The quill writes fluidly even with Toshiro's hurried speech making him have to pause for it to catch up with him. After it 'looks' at him he continues. "Besides the cultures and customs books I think it might be good to get a head start on my magical education. If underage magic cannot be detected from within Gringotts I would love to have a few different basic books from my vaults brought to me and I will pay for them to be brought to my suite you have kindly given me."

The quill continues writing as Toshiro looks at Minky and pats her head, she really is adorable. Suddenly the quill hoers in front of his face before it returns to the parchment ready. Toshiro scowls at it before returning to the task at hand. "A major thing I might need is a team of about ten elves. Each of these elves should be told to work together to sort through my stuff in my vaults and to organize them neatly. I will pay for a goblin to oversee them. Besides these things I want you to offer the goblins who are taking care of my office and the organization in there to get a job as accountants from me. Lurnott will be in charge of them once he gets to be my accountant. Sincerely, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The elf bounces on her heels as he turns toward her. After he smiles at her the quill drops onto the desk and Minky grabs the letter and bows to Toshiro before helping him to sit down. "Healer instructed for Minky to bring her to Toshiro once he woke up. He needs to have a check up and to get vaccination to ensure he no get sick. Also, Minky was told to make sure that Toshiro eats plenty of food to ensure a full recovery. Okeydokey?" Toshiro nods and she smiles at him before vanishing. Toshiro turns toward the food and begins eating the food and after he has eaten as much as he can when the nurse arrives.

Turning towards the nurse Toshiro sees that he has come with an array of potions for him. Quickly placing the food to the side Toshiro watches as Mink appears and places it into stasis for him to eat later. "Good evening doctor. I hope that you haven't had too much trouble with my diagnosis if I have one. Where and how do you want me? A past doctor I had normally wanted me in nothing but my underwear." He adds to be clear. The doctor nods to him.

"Since those clothes are magically made I'd like you in your boxers or less. This will help me to scan everything while not getting the cloth's magic signature instead." The man says without a sneer. For the majority of the goblins he has seen this is an odd behavior. Most goblins believe humans to be beneath them but then again vice versa is also true. He pulls the shirt over his head as he walks and folds it before placing it neatly onto the bed. Shimmying the pants off he places them there as well.

"If you think it would get a better diagnosis I can take off the boxers seeing as we are both men." Toshiro answers and the goblin snorts.

"This is fine. Infolus Staticus." He says and points at him. After a brief moment he has everything on the scroll he brought with him. "It seems that I need more than I have here. Minky! Please fetch a crate of the more potent nutrition potions. Quickly now." Minky bows to him and vanishes as the doctor turns toward him.

"Are there any recommendations for a full recovery?" Toshiro asks politely with interest as he begins giving him different potions. He drinks them as she hands them to him.

"Actually there is. I recommend eating as much fruit and vegetables as your stomach can handle for the next few days. After that I will bring in the diet expert and ask them for advice for this whole ordeal. Diet Experts are often called upon when children have been abused or when certain people have been tortured." He stands and watches him guzzle the last potion he gave him just as Minky arrives. Minky unshrinks the crate before placing it next to the desk.

"I understand. However, is there any activities that I should refrain from? I'd rather heal as quickly as possible if allowed." The medic nods to him and reaches into the bag he brought with him. Handing him a small booklet he motions for him to open it. Toshiro opens it and sees a few 'requests' for those who have been abused and wounded.

"The Wizengamot sent that out after the last Wizarding War and we thought that it might fit in. I don't really have any recommendations but doing or excluding some things might give you a slightly faster recovery. For now I need to see about the payment for the potions and exactly who is going to be paying for them. I believe my orders were to take payment from the Guest Vault for this suite." He says as he packs up his stuff and Toshiro realizes exactly what he means. Toshiro won't be paying for the medical treatment. Sighing he slips some clothes on as the man pack his stuff and exits his suite. Standing up in skinny jeans and a muscle shirt he blinks as he realizes his physique from being captain is starting to make itself known.

Walking back to the Desk Toshiro sits down and blinks at the sound of knocking coming from a room nearby. "Minky, please guide me to greet my 'guest' to my suite." Minky nods and takes his hand before guiding him through a sitting room and into what appears to be a foyer of sorts. Opening the door he sees a human grumpily muttering under his breath about slow elves. "Hello, what may I do for you?" Toshiro asks with a touch of annoyance that he automatically blames the elf.

Looking up at him the brown haired youth looks at him with confusion. "Director Ragnok said that my task for the bank would be to teach you etiquette and customs for the next few days. If I may come in and get prepared to teach?" Toshiro opens the door wider and briefly notices that Minky vanished for some reason.

"I haven't had a chance to explore the suite yet but feel free to pick a room that seems adequate enough." Toshiro says and the man nods as he enters the rooms. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya from Japan. Minky is my assigned elf right now so when you need me call her and ask her to bring me to you." The man offers his hand and Toshiro takes it to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya. I'm Ramon Brown and I recently got a job here as a curse breaker. Unfortunately I didn't read the fine lines to realize that I could be assigned to other temporary tasks. Either way I'm okay but it would have been nice if I had paid more attention." The man says with a smile. Toshiro nods to him, at least he is respectful enough to call him by his surname.

Turning around Toshiro finds Minky behind him with a few books that she carries after the man. Toshiro follows out of curiosity and finds a small library being stocked by a few elves. In the center is a square table and a few chairs. _'This is where they put the books… I'll have to look over them in my free time, especially the theory.'_ he thinks to himself as Ramon calls him over for his tutoring. This is going to be a long but enjoyable day.

 **/.-.-.-.\**

 _ **End Chapter**_

 **/.-.-.-.\**

 _I found that this story has been difficult to write but much easier to find ideas. Thankfully there hasn't been much trouble and I finished it in less than half a day of typing. Since nobody normally reads the end notes when copying others stories I will put my name here._

 _Yukimori of the Cherokee Wrote this. If this is not under the pen-name of Yukimori then please go to and report the theft to me. If you see this and realize who cheated please report it to 's official email for the staff who keep the sight updated._


	2. Settling Business

_**The Winter Lion**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _When Toshiro sacrifices himself to defeat Aizen he never expects to wake up nearly ten, almost eleven, years later in a different but similar body. Then again considering odd things have always happened around him it might be normal for him. In this new journey called 'Life' he strives to be responsible and to help others to his best ability... he is a shinigami who protects all._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There will be some cussing every now and then._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own Harry Potter or related Franchises, they belong it J. K. Rowling._

 _ **Chapter Two: Settling Business**_

Toshiro stretches as he does his exercises he used to do as a shinigami. Thankfully now that the end of the week is up he is strong enough to start doing the exercises like he used to. Besides his well toned muscles returning from his past state his hair is now pure white and much longer yet still spiky. Somehow his eyes are still green though and something tells him his eyes have something to do with magical abilities. Unfortunately he is receiving potions to correct his eye sight as it didn't fix itself with the merger. His Sowilo rune scar still exists and occasionally burns telling him that the person on the other side still lives.

Doing his last push up with flexing muscles aching Toshiro shifts to sit on his knees. It used to be easy to do the workout in his past life but now he only gets half way done before getting tired. Looking around the suite Toshiro takes the cup of Japanese Green Tea from Minky and nods to her grateful yet still huffing tired. Sipping on the tea he briefly tastes the pain reliever potion before most of his aches go away. Standing up he makes his way over to the desk where his lunch is at.

The array of Japanese foods she has been cooking have been reminding him of home frequently and despite knowing they won't believe it is him he dearly wishes to visit home. But time has changed and he doesn't think it would be wise to travel to Karakura Town Japan. "Thank you Minky." He says as she hands him the morning paper that an owl delivered moments ago.

Flipping the paper open he grimaces; the goblins secretly took memories from him while he was unconscious after the block removal completed itself. They even went as far as to deliver them to a stern looking woman named Amelia Bones who started spreading the word and quickly collected the Dursley family for a trail.

 **Dursley Family Proven to be Abusive to the Wizarding Savior of Europe!**

Toshiro reads the paper slowly only to find that the family has been imprisoned for life. Sighing he decides to be glad that they are gone, they could have potentially killed him. Flipping through the pages looking for anything interesting he sighs when he finds nothing of notice. Seconds later and he hears the shuffling of nearly silent feet. His account manager, Lurnott, has been making it a habit to try to sneak up on him. "Yes?" Toshiro drawls with amusement as curses echo from behind him.

Turning around he sees the goblin scowling at him heavily. "We have deemed it necessary to take you shopping. With your white hair most people will simply think you are an odd metamorphagus and won't question you about it." Lurnott says simply with a deep frown. Toshiro nods to him before remembering to strengthen his mental shields with Hyorinmaru. After he has them situated he slips an outer robe on and allows them to drag him to meet with some random guy. After arriving in front of the man he nearly whistles, his shiny red hair is in a rat tail and he has nice freckles across his nose and cheeks, he has a lean wiry build and he has a stud earring in his ear. He seems to be wearing some stylish leather clothes that are form fitting.

"You can't be serious! Me escort a kid around the alley?! I… Ugh! Fine, but he better at least be reasonable, no prat behavior and no childishness such as asking for a broom. Since we have his shopping list I will be helping him to buy the required items and any such things as European dictionaries, Recipe Books, cooking food in stasis and the likes. I'll also make sure he has an adequate trunk for his schooling supplies with the good charms and not those useless ones." Toshiro snorts at him with amusement, despite him being an eye catching fellow he has no idea what he has gotten himself into. The man whirls to look at him and gasps at his shock white hair and vivid green eyes.

"If you excuse me I would like to get my required shopping done before the day ends and the Goblin Nation sends an army to figure out where I am." The goblins guffaw at the joke and the red haired man blushes in embarrassment. "I am not a hellion, I know that the rules are there to keep people safe as is the laws. I don't plan on intentionally breaking either one if I say so myself. Plus I seem to be rather strict if I say so myself." The man's face goes redder and the goblins smirk at the man before he offers his hand with a small smile of relief.

Toshiro takes his hand and delicately shakes it. "Blimey, here I thought I'd have a spoiled Hellion on my hands. My apologies. How exactly do you sound so old?" Toshiro sighs before blinking and turning his gaze to the beetle on the wall. It twitches, almost nervously at his hard gaze piercing it with a freezing glare.

"If you don't change back I'll have the guards set you on fire." Toshiro says icily to the bug. They look at it and watch as she turns back into a human. "Bakudo Number One: Sai." He uses the incantation while pointing at her before she squeaks as her arms twist behind her and she barely stops herself from getting a broken nose. The man gapes at the display of wandless magic. "My age has nothing to do with the task at hand." The woman scowls as the guards begin hauling her to the dungeon until authorities arrive to investigate. Thankfully they know him well enough to allow him to come back when the people are gone.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. Please call me by my family name, Hitsugaya." Toshiro says as the man begins guiding him toward the front of the bank.

"I reckon you wouldn't be able to teach me wandless magic, would you?" Toshiro pauses before looking at him with amusement.

"If all the graduating students of that African school can use wandless magic than so can you." He gapes at him once more as they make their way out into the lobby. Instantly the man gets tackled into a hug.

Two twins are trying to hide behind him. "Bill, you have-"

"To help us!" The other finishes as a stern woman approaches.

"Mom is after us!" They sync as the woman arrives and cuffs their ears.

"Boys, behave! This is the foreign dignitary he is guiding around for Pete's sake!" Toshiro frowns with confusion.

"What does alcohol hate to do with this Pete fellow?" Bill burst into laughter and a blond haired man walks up to them.

"Are you, perhaps, the Hitsugaya Heir?" He asks with a cold voice. Toshiro sighs as he lifts his hand showing the Hitsugaya Lord Ring. "There is no way you got that on your own." He says coldly. Toshiro smirks at him with amusement.

"Some people say people appear bright before they speak as light travels faster than sound. Does that mean that you only looked smart before as you were not talking?" The red haired family gapes at him and the twins burst into giggles and they topple over each other. The man nearly gapes at the ages old voice and Toshiro simply strides past him ignoring his stupor. Hearing the click of his cane Toshiro turns toward him expecting to be smacked only for the man to be staring at him in confusion.

Suddenly a blond haired boy approaches him shaking his fist. "Continue shaking that fist and I'll spell you to spit slugs for weeks." the boy continues before Toshiro holds his hand out in front of the blonds face as he gets ready to slug him with Toshiro's fingertips glowing. The blond collapses. "Goodnight. I hope you sleep well." Turning around he never realizes that everybody knew it was wandless magic.

After exiting the bank Toshiro pulls out his Debit Card and begins looking for the trunk shop. After arriving the two of them pick out a fairly expensive trunk with nearly twenty enchantments to protect the darn thing. Ignoring the stares of quite a few people who pause in their shopping to look at him Toshiro heads for the Flourish and Blotts store. Looking around he begins picking out the first through fourth year books, several law books, and even a few dozen other books that sound interesting. Walking up to the counter Toshiro frowns when he sees a woman exiting the store with a book that is not on any other shelf.

Placing his books on the counter he allows the clerk to check them out before packing them into his trunk and paying. "I would like to browse your rarer collections, if you don't mind." He says coldly knowing she won't let him in any other way. She frowns along with Bill, his guide, and steps out from around the counter. She motions for him to follow her into the back of the store and Toshiro's eyes light up in delight as he begins browsing different books. After a while he comes to strange books with squiggly marks that he can read. Picking out each one he can read and finds interesting he finds the woman from earlier waiting at the counter. Placing the nearly thirty books on the desk he allows her to ring up his purchase.

"That will be 859 galleons exactly." She says cheerfully and Toshiro offers his Gringotts Card. She takes it and taps it against a lock box before handing it back to him. "Have a nice day!" Toshiro nods as he turns around and walks through the store. Looking over his shopping list Toshiro decides to get the school uniforms for Hogwarts next. Following Bill to the 'Madam Malkin' shop they enter to find the shop is calmer than it is outside. Shuffling over to the formal section he decides to get another outfit for interviews and such.

"Hello Deary, here for school robes?" A matronly woman asks from behind him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder he sees the woman is portly and wearing beautiful clothes.

"I am going to Hogwarts and I also need a formal and a dressy outfit if at all possible." The woman smiles happily at him before guiding him toward the back of the shop where a few stools stand at. Jumping onto the first one he spreads his arms allowing her to measure him to be fitted. After she has his measurements she strides toward the back for a few moments. Seconds later and she returns with completed uniforms.

"Here you go, Deary. This is your Hogwarts uniform pieces. Hopefully we can find you some interesting accessories to go with them." Toshiro shudders at the look in her eyes. She drags him through the store to look at different outfits and soon enough he is leaving with far more than he asked for. Looking at his list he decides to pick up the potions brewing supplies. Walking through the alley with Bill they come to the perfect place for the whole selection of instruments. Picking out three of each one and a few extra of not required things for personal study Toshiro brings the lot to the front desk to check out.

After he has all of that he goes to the pet shop to look for an owl. Striding through the aisles his eyes catch sight of a white bird. Striding up to her he finds a pure white owl with flecks of black on her upper wings and torso. Her head also has black flecks and her eyes are a piercing topaz. Quickly picking her as she is very similar to him he barely sees her eyes turn green and realize that she is a magical bird.

Taking her around the shop for a few different things such as metal talons and treats he smiles. After wondering through the owl shop he comes across a toys section beside a perch section. Deciding to get a table perch with a droppings tray he allows her out to figure out what toys she wants. She picks out ten different toys and Toshiro quickly checks out his stuff at the cash register. Stepping outside he comes face to face with the 'Ginny' girl from the other day. She longingly looks at a pygmy owl. Toshiro blinks, he doesn't know why but his instincts tell him her family is poor and might need an owl. Striding over to her he taps her shoulder.

"What Ronald?" She scolds Toshiro who sees Bill wince from beside him before she turns around to find him staring at her with amusement in his eyes.

"How many people live in your household?" She blinks at him and Bill speaks up from beside her.

"This is my little sister. There are currently six people living with her. Between them all they share one owl." Bill says almost predicting what he wants.

"Bill, I'll wait here, go get the rest of the seven." Bill blinks before shrugging and mouthing for Ginny to stay with him. Hedwig perches on his shoulder and hoots questioningly.

"Why do you want to know?" She asks curiously. Toshiro shrugs as he decides to avoid answering that question. Seconds later of silent staring at each other the Twins and four others arrive almost bored. "This guy wanted you all." Ginny says earning a frown from her mother.

The Matronly woman smiles nervously at Toshiro. "Ah, forgive Ginny she does have a habit of asking for things and bugging people." She says earning a protest. Toshiro simply points toward the group of owls in the store.

"Each of you go pick out an owl. She didn't ask or say anything to me until I greeted her." Ginny squeals and lunges after the Pygmy owl. The others look at him curiously. The woman frowns almost disparately.

"We don't need-" Toshiro spikes his energy fixing her with a glare and a warning.

"Mom, remember, he knocked out Malfoy with wandless magic." Bill warned her. Toshiro simply grins as he thinks of a way for them to repay him.

"I already have a plan in thought for your family to repay the Noble House of Hitsugaya." They freeze at the foreign sounding name before looking at each other. They apparently remember that he is a foreign dignitary.

"What do you have in mind?" the adult male parent asks. His hair is short and red but he has an assortment of muggle items.

"Considering that you are probably the Weasley family I wanted someone to figure out how to get Muggle things to work around magic. Considering that Mister Weasley tinkers with such things I can provide him with the supplies to attempt to work the items by powering them with magic." Toshiro answers somewhat honestly. Considering that he really loves his traditional Japanese Music on his IPod he plans on making sure it will work with magic at the least. Plus he did hear about the Weasley Family.

The family woman nods to him before Toshiro sees the rat in one of their pockets. Pulling it out by its tail he glares at it. "I'll by buying this 'pet' from you. Then I will be taking him to visit the aurors for impersonating a pet." Instantly the rat squeaks and begins wiggling trying to escape. Arthur casts a spell at the rat causing it to turn into a nasty old man.

"Peter Petegrew!" The woman screams in rage. Toshiro sees him running and then sighs. He uses shunpo to get in front of him before slapping his neck knocking him unconscious. Hedwig hoots from where she fell off his shoulder as he first moved. More than a few people are looking at him strangely now that he used a large portion of his skill to stop the man from escaping. Throwing him over his shoulder he marches over to them and dumps him at their feet.

"Auror Arthur, I am leaving him in your care." Toshiro says formally. Arthur seems to come out of his stupor and looks up at him. He swallows thickly before offering his hand for a shake.

"You may have just proven another man innocent. Sirius Black was incarcerated for killing this man and eleven muggles. He was thrown into prison without a trial. He is also Harry Potter's legal Godfather." Arthur says as Molly whirls towards him mouth agape. She splutters for several moments before screaming in rage.

"For Sirius Orion Black to be Harry's Legal Godfather he would have had to take the formal Godfather's oath! Are you telling me that he did?!" Arthur winces before nodding. Toshiro decides to wheedle information out of them.

"Who is Black and why didn't he get a proper trial?" Toshiro asks aloofly as he crosses his arms.

The woman turns toward him almost having forgotten about him. The woman sighs as she nods to him. "Black is the head of the most ancient and noble house of Black and apparently is the person who should have custody of Harry Potter." Toshiro nods with false aloofness but seconds later and the children have seven owls picked out. Two are snowy owls, two barn owls, one is the pygmy owl, and two are odd yet goofy looking owls and they are all on the counter that Bill guides him over to.

"Hello, you paying for these?" Toshiro nods curtly and the woman instantly rings up a total before noticing something.

"They aren't done; they still need a few yearlong supply boxes and some food, some toys and some perches. After that there might be a few more things they need but it just depends." Ginny squeals before darting off with the twins. The elder red haired child sighs before turning around and wondering away. After about three minutes there is a whole lot of stuff on the counter and the clerk has everything rung up.

"That will be 129 galleons." The children pout and Toshiro simply pulls out his card and hands it to her.

"Considering that these two are the same box I want it to be changed into a two year supply box." The woman smiles cheerfully at him and Percy takes the boxes away before returning moments later with a slightly bigger box. Toshiro smirks when she doesn't change the price.

"Have a nice day!" The woman smiles at him and he simply nods. Exiting the shop with Bill beside him he begins wondering around the alley again.

Toshiro's next stop is the candy shop. Entering the store he can't help the smirk that comes onto his face. He begins looking around and seconds later he finds the box full of samples. He takes a small piece of the Minty Chocolate Cream Cookie and nibbles on it. While it isn't the exact same it does taste like those Granny made when taking a break from his Shinigami duties it does taste good.

Picking out a few more samples that look odd he nibbles on them. One of them he cringes at, it tastes like a shitload of sour rock candy. Eating the rest he takes a sample of another chocolate, this time with peanuts and caramel. Thankfully it wipes the awful taste away.

After a few minutes of trying a few of them he feels some kind of magic activate in the box. Wondering which one he should try next he picks a cherry looking candy out only to get zapped. Jumping back in surprise he glares at the box. "You shouldn't steal samples." An old dude says in front of him behind the counter.

"I've only taken one of each one I have tried. I'm from Japan and I haven't seen most of these candies before so you would imagine that I am curious, would you not?" The man blinks before nodding to him and looking at his shock white hair.

"Unfortunately the stand is enchanted by my ancestors so I don't know how to remove the stinging curse." Toshiro nods with understanding. Before pointing out the candy he wants, he gets enough to last him a month or two. Nodding gratefully to the man he places them into his trunk before heading out the door and back towards the bank. Upon arriving he finds Ragnok waiting for him in a hidden corner as if trying to watch for him. Ragnok motions for him to follow and after several moments Toshiro is sitting in front of the books he asked for last week.

"Unfortunately most people have no copies, my people included, detailing the culture of any minorities. We used a small portion of your money to hire a few of those races to write these books. There is one for Vampires, Werewolves, Goblins, Merfolk, House Elves, Centaur, and Veela. Those are the finished ones for now. These were written with only you in mind." Ragnok says as Toshiro begins looking over the books. He picks them up and takes them down the hall a little ways before walking into his suite. Entering his bedroom he places six of them on the desk before moving over to his bed with the book on goblins. In the end this will change him even more.

/.-.-.-.\

Toshiro frowns as he ponders what he has discovered by reading the goblin cultural book. Apparently, according to the book, the goblins believe that humans rent their goods that they make, like swords and armor, and that they should return the items after they are done with them or when they die. Toshiro is pretty sure that the families he has relations to might have a few goblin made items that he will return.

Most people would ask why he wants to return them but the answer is rather simple. If he can't befriend the Goblins by treating them with respect in their eyes than he might loose a whole lot ranging from money to goods and some of his homes that he has. Quickly writing a missive he whistles shrilly. Seconds later and Hedwig, his snowy owl, arrives in front of him and sits on the bird perch on his nightstand. Writing the name of Ragnok Royden he offers it to her only for her to take it and fly away quickly. "Wait for a reply, please!" The owl hoots an affirmative as it continues down the hall.

Looking at the next book, the one describing House Elves, he flips the book open ready to read at his leisure to ensure he understands the book completely. After finishing the first chapter which gives the basics for the rest of the chapters, which go into depth, he decides that he knows enough about them. Stretching he looks up and finds a goblin waiting in the door way. "Director Ragnok instructed me to fetch you as you requested to speak with him." Toshiro nods to him before standing up and straightening his vest and shirt along with checking his slacks.

Exiting his allocated suite Toshiro follows the strange goblin to Director Ragnok's office before being ushered into the room. Striding over to the chair he sits down and politely waits for the man to look at him. Once the goblin looks up Toshiro gives him a thin smile. "Is there, perhaps, any goblin made items in my care that are needing to be returned to their rightful owners?" Director Ragnok raises an eyebrow as he leans back in his seat. His stare is a blank one and, after several long moments of utter silence, he turns toward his cabinet to the side before fishing for something. Pulling his hand out he offers the test to Toshiro who instantly shoves his magic into the page as soon as it is in his grip. Toshiro looks at the page carefully reviewing the results.

 **Goblin Theft by the linage belonging to Toshiro Hitsugaya-Potter…**

 **4 Goblin Gold Swords**

 **2 Goblin Silver Daggers**

 **6 Goblin Steel Knifes**

 **10 Goblin Iron Shortswords**

 **12 Goblin Mirrors of Various Kinds and Sizes**

 **End List…**

Handing the parchment back to the Goblin Director Toshiro frowns. Most of those things are different weaponry. "Remove all of these items from my vaults and properties to be given to their proper owners. Also, for the two silver daggers I would like to request to rent them while they are returned to their owners. Also, I would like to see about starting a company while tracking down certain individuals with spiritual energy. Spiritual Energy is different from Magic as magic is a combo of Mental, Physical and Spiritual energy. There are other types of energies, such as chakra, but those I believe will be able to defend themselves. Most spiritually aware folk cannot be detected by traditional means." Toshiro raises his right hand and focuses Spiritual Energy into his palm creating a Reiatsu Orb.

Ragnok raises an eyebrow as he offers a parchment sheet to Toshiro. He places the pool of energy on the page allowing it to absorb the orb entirely as the page briefly glows. "We will begin searching for methods to search for such people. For now we should probably speak of a few things. For instance, Dumbledore attempted to withdraw a Photo Book with pictures of your parents for you to view. If you wish we can search for it and bring it to you." Toshiro blinks slowly. He remembers hearing Dumbledore ask for entry to his vault he just never thought that he would be requesting anything for him. He wasn't even informed of the wizarding world before his eleventh birthday.

"What do you know about Dumbledore?" Toshiro asks carefully. Director Ragnok looks up at him, half surprised at the question.

Clasping his hands in front of him he decides to tell the whole story. "Now, I will only tell you if you will not to use it against him intentionally. Agreed.?" Toshiro nods and crosses his arms knowing that it has to be bad. "Back when Dumbledore was a naïve child he had a boyfriend. This other youth was a very dark wizard and eventually grew to become a dark lord. Dumbledore thought that they were simply going to sign contracts with the governments of each country to rule the world. So when his lover actually killed his little sister he realized that his lover planned to kill, maim, and actually harm people. He realized he would have to use force to do so."

Ragnok looks at him pointedly. "He changed sides with remorse, didn't he?" Ragnok nods to him quite pleased with his understanding.

"Correct. Not only did he kill his beloved little sister, whom he actually didn't know how to take care of her, but the man started going around killing people mercilessly. He killed Wizard and Muggle alike. In the end Dumbledore defeated the man and swore to try to better the world for a brighter tomorrow. Thus he became a leader for the light side." Ragnok says to him clearly. Toshiro frowns with a thought before looking up at Ragnok.

"There is more, isn't there?" Ragnok nods to him as he leans back in his chair.

"Correct once more. Dumbledore, during the war with Grindelwald, found another child who was starting to go dark. He tried to show him the error of his ways but in the end Dumbledore sent him spiraling down the path to darkness. He recognized the darkness in him to be like that of his former lover." Toshiro's hairs on the nape of his neck start standing up on their ends. Toshiro closed his eyes imagining how worried he would feel if he seen another Aizen approaching.

"I think I understand how he feels. If I ever found someone as bad as Aizen I would hunt for them and try to change them if killing them was not an option." Ragnok stares at him in shock at his blatant dislike of things so dark. "But consider this, for each step of darkness a person has they can grow a step of light to equal it. Some people are darker and some are lighter but there is only shades of gray in the world. Never is there just light and dark." Ragnok nods in agreement. Shuffling through the paperwork on his desk Ragnok pulls out two sheets of parchment.

"I thought that you might like to view your parent's wills." Toshiro briefly takes his Father's will and reads through it knowing it would be fulfilled first.

 **Know all men by these presents, that we, James Fleamont Potter and Lillian 'Lily' Ivy Potter nee Evans of Godrics Hollow, being of full age and sound minded and with sound memories, we hereby make, publish and declare this instrument to be our Last Will and Testament, We hereby revoke all prior Wills and Codicils.**

 **At the time that we make this will our first beneficiary is Remus Lupin. Should we not be dead then we ask for forgiveness for blaming you as a werewolf for being the traitor. We leave you 50,000 galleons and the small cottage on the coast of Wales that you like so much for 'your furry little problem' and wish you to be happy for the rest of your life. We also send you evidence of Sirius Innocence and Peter's Guilt.**

 **At the time that we make this will our second beneficiary is Sirius Orion Black. We are sorry that we can't be there for you and if Selena is right we have willed a phial of memories to Remus to ensure that your innocence is proven. We also leave you to title of being Harry's Magical Guardian. This can only be contested in the court of law and must be approved by the entire Wizengamot upon such time that you are found guilty of betraying our family.**

 **At the time that we make this will our third beneficiary is Amelia Bones. We so dearly wished to make you Harry's Godmother but if Alice Longbottom can't be there for him and Sirius can't be either we expect you to care for Harry. We left some evidence proving Sirius Innocent of betraying our family laying around. You should find it with ease if you look for our two remaining friends from Hogwarts. Also, upon the time that Sirius Black is proved innocent… which will probably be years from now, we will have the goblins bestow a key to you granting you an extra vault with an assortment of things. Should you die before that time it will go to any children you care for while the money is doubled and the items are given back to us.**

 **At the time that we make this will our fourth beneficiary is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. We will gift you a key to a vault should you choose not to interfere with our son's life like you wished and demanded to. He is not your puppet to be pulled on strings like we were at first. Should you have interfered with our will we will ennact a blood feud with you and the order of the phoenix. We don't care which side they are on we will get you back.**

 **At the time that we make this will our fifth beneficiary is Saint Mungo's Hospital. We know that it technically isn't a person but we wish to donate a few galleons for those who suffered at the hands of the dark lord. We gift the lot of the healers 60,000 galleons and various copies of medical books to be found in the Potter, Fleamont, Gryffindor, and Peverell Linage Vaults.**

 **At the time that we make this will our sixth beneficiary is the Great Goblin Lord, Ragnok Royden. Since you helped us to prepare safe-fails for Harry we gift you with 50,000 galleons to spen however you wish. Even though we are not kin I found delight working with your kin and I have known for many years exactly how devious a goblin can be. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Help Harry collect the entire wealth, estates, and vaults of the death eaters found guilty by suing them. After that sue the people who claimed imperious and have veritaserum used. If we win over 1,000,000 galleons we gift you with another 50,000 galleons. Good Luck, old chap!**

 **At the time that we make this will our primary beneficiary is Harold 'Harry' James Fleamont Potter, our son. We give everything else, the titles, money and properties, solely to you. We also filled out some paperwork to grant you Emancipation upon the time your eleventh birthday rolls around. You must sign these papers for it to be official but come your 13** **th** **birthday and you will automatically be emancipated.**

 **For those who are not listed in this will… we leave you nothing, not even you thieving Weasleys! Trying to marry off my boy!… Our Boy!**

Toshiro sighs before looking up at Ragnok Royden. "Did you read this?" Ragnok shakes his head with a slight tilt. "Go ahead and read it, cause I'm 100% sure it has not been fulfilled." Toshiro hands the scroll to the goblin across the table from him who instantly slips a pair of reading glasses onto his face. Toshiro dully notes they have been enchanted with Aura Sight.

"Oh..." Ragnok says as if surprise has been his least expected thing to come from the reading of the will.

"We will instantly begin suing all parties who have withdrawn from your accounts as well as Dumbledore for sealing this will and not enacting it. Now if we may continue out business I think we might be able to make it out to lunch at an exclusive place I will not tell you about yet." Toshiro raises an eyebrow before shrugging it off. Bending over the next sheet of parchment with Ragnok Toshiro begins working on filing things with him.


End file.
